


Нет, ну этого просто не может быть

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), mercury (nekodzawa)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FOXHOUND daily life, Gen, Nanomachines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekodzawa/pseuds/mercury
Summary: Эксперименты с наномашинами столкнулись с неожиданными проблемами.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Нет, ну этого просто не может быть

**Author's Note:**

> ФОКСХАУНД времен Биг Босса. Не учитываются какие-то сложные тайминги и отношения: допустим, все работают вместе и всем норм.

— Нет, ну этого просто не может быть! — устало вздохнула Наоми, отводя взгляд от микроскопа.

— Снова ничего? — так же устало спросила её помощница, устанавливая пробирки с кровью в центрифугу.

— Как и не было. Я просто не понимаю, ЧТО может их разрушать с такой скоростью и не убивать при этом человека? Это даже не научная фантастика, это чёртово волшебство! Похоже, медицина тут бессильна. — Она откинулась на стуле и потёрла веки. Несколько минут она сидела с закрытыми глазами, прокручивая в голове варианты решений, после чего потянулась к телефону и набрала номер.

— Босс, как я и предполагала, нам понадобится помощь. Пусть он придёт сюда как можно скорее, — сказала она в трубку.

Миллер устал от этой истории не меньше, чем Наоми. При том, что он был абсолютно здоров, в медчасти он бывал всё чаще и чаще, и по праву чувствовал себя лабораторной крысой. Пару месяцев назад очередная прививка из тех, что делают во время планового медосмотра, вдруг не подействовала на его тело, и из этого развели целую научную драму.

Наконец дверь, соединяющая кабинет с лабораторией, открылась, и Наоми вернулась к своему подопытному. В руке у неё был шприц с прозрачной жидкостью, из чего Миллер сделал вывод, что результат анализа его крови снова отрицательный и сейчас на нём опробуют новый коктейль.

— Признайтесь, доктор, вам плевать на моё здоровье и инструкции, а просто нравится меня дырявить, — съязвил он.

— Вы правы, но лишь отчасти: мне, честно говоря, плевать на всё, кроме науки, - ответила Наоми, снимая колпачок с иглы. — Давайте вашу руку.

— Вы же понимаете, что когда-то придется сдаться?

— Надеюсь, не придётся, и мы наконец найдём ответ в этот раз. Я добавила в состав следящий агент, так что мы сможем узнать, когда точно они… когда  _ вакцина  _ снова бесследно растворится в вашей крови. Возможно, это какое-то внешнее воздействие, а не особенность организма.

— Ладно, док. Но у меня есть условие: я позволяю вам ещё раз накачать меня чем бы то ни было в этом шприце, но если в этот раз ничего не получится — на этом всё. Я не вернусь в этот кабинет до следующего медосмотра.

Наоми улыбнулась и ответила, явно не собираясь сдерживать обещание:

— Договорились.

Пустой шприц улетел в мусорную корзину, и Миллер наконец был свободен.

  
  


Буквально через несколько секунд после того, как дверь за ним захлопнулась, она открылась вновь, и в кабинет вошёл Оцелот. Без лишних слов Наоми открыла ящик стола и достала из него небольшой прибор, который представлял собой чёрный пластиковый прямоугольник с небольшой антенной и тремя красными лампочками. Она протянула его Оцелоту:

— Вот, это приёмник. Твоя задача следить за всем, что делает Миллер, где бывает, что происходит в его окружении, и поймать момент, когда лампочки начнут гаснуть. Это значит, что в этот момент что-то убивает наномашины в его крови. Твоя задача выяснить, что это.

Сразу после этих слов лампочки начали мигать.

— Чёрт, похоже, у него совсем небольшой радиус действия. Так что дополнительное условие: постарайся не отходить от него далеко. Это всё.

Оцелот взял передатчик и, так и не сказав ни слова, вышел за дверь. Если бы Босс мог найти другого человека с достаточным уровнем допуска для слежки за одним из офицеров Фоксхаунда, он бы не поручал такую скучную работу Оцелоту.

  
  
  


День тянулся бесконечно долго. Не происходило ничего необычного: тренировка для кадетов, бумажные дела, столовая, тренировка для уже опытных агентов, инструктаж по ближайшей миссии, семинар по съедобным растениям и животным в тропиках. Миллер не отрывался от дел и не посещал никаких мест, где бы не толпились другие сотрудники Фоксхаунд, получившие “вакцину” с наномашинами. В их крови  они спокойно плавали уже которую неделю и чувствовали себя замечательно. Ярко горящие лампочки на приёмнике подтверждали мысль, что здесь искать нечего.

Настал вечер, Миллер закончил дела и направился к своему автомобилю на парковке. Оцелот уже ждал его там, сидя на мотоцикле в кромешной тьме той части парковки, куда не дотягивался свет одинокого фонаря над выездом. Миллер нервно крутил в руке ключи и, подойдя к автомобилю, замешкался. Даже в плохом освещении и издалека раздражение на его лице читалось чётко. Через несколько секунд он положил ключи в карман, развернулся и пошёл прямо к Оцелоту.

— Не думай, что я не заметил, как ты весь день за мной ходишь, — почти прошипел Миллер, останавливаясь перед мотоциклом. — Мне плевать, в чём на этот раз твоя проблема, но домой за мной ты не поедешь.

— Не думай, что это тебе решать, — парировал Оцелот.

— Я могу проколоть тебе шины прямо сейчас, как тебе такое решение?

— Боссу это не понравится.

Эта фраза явно охладила пыл Миллера. Он перекрестил руки на груди и уже менее раздраженно ответил:

— Я слушаю.

Оцелоту ничего не оставалось, кроме чем раскрыть карты.

— Это для доктора Хантер и её… вакцины. Ищу источник аномалии.

— Твою мать! — Миллер разочарованно вздохнул. Это уже точно был край. — Зачем было устраивать этот балаган? Я могу и сам его найти.

— А если ты что-то скрываешь? — прищурился Оцелот.

— Ничего я не скрываю, мне просто чертовски надоела эта драма из-за лекарства, которое не работает всего на одном человеке, — устало произнёс Миллер. Немного поразмыслив, он добавил: — Ладно, езжай за мной. Можешь хоть обыскать мой дом, ничего нового ты там не найдёшь. Если это скорее избавит меня от этой головной боли - мне плевать.

  
  
  


Оцелота  удостоили целой экскурсии. Гостиная, кухня, спальня, кабинет, чердак - действительно ничего интересного и такого, чего бы он уже не знал о Миллере. Обычный электроинструмент в гараже, садовая утварь и самогонный аппарат в подвале, неразумно дорогая газонокосилка, похожая на суперкар… Никаких баков с радиоактивными отходами или странных аппаратов с гамма-излучением,  или какой-то другой подозрительной дряни, которая могла бы уничтожать наномашины, устойчивые к отнюдь не дружелюбной внутренней среде человеческого тела.

Было уже довольно поздно, когда они сидели на кухне. Усталость Миллера переросла в некоторое безразличие. Он видел, что Оцелот тоже устал, явно скучает и наверняка также проголодался, как и он. Не спрашивая, Миллер разогрел вчерашнюю лазанью, поставил одну тарелку на стол перед гостем, а сам ел стоя, облокотившись задом на мойку.

— Так гостеприимно с твоей стороны! — сказал Оцелот, пододвигая тарелку поближе.

— Просто ешь и проваливай, — нахмурился Миллер, — или ты будешь смотреть, как я сплю?

— Не буквально. — Оцелот достал из кармана приёмник и положил на стол. — Но пока эта штука не погаснет, тебе от меня не избавиться.

— Ха, это я могу устроить. Схожу в подвал за молотком.

— Это так не работает.

Миллер снова вздохнул и нахмурился. Он поставил свою тарелку и достал из шкафчика стакан и графин. Налив себе немного прозрачной жидкости, он сделал пару глотков и продолжил есть.

— Это то, что ты варишь у себя в подвале? — поинтересовался Оцелот.

Миллер сначала хотел отшутиться, но был слишком горд продуктом своего хобби:

— Ага. Будешь?

— Конечно!

Миллер достал второй стакан:

— Он довольно крепкий.

— Спасибо, я умею пить самогон.

Они подняли стаканы:

— За доктора Хантер!

— Ха, да уж, за дока!

  
  


После сытного ужина и дегустации самогона всё напряжение долгого дня как рукой сняло. Они налили ещё по стакану.

Миллер и Оцелот никогда особенно не ладили, не всегда даже терпели друг друга, но после стольких лет и всего, через что они прошли, старые обиды превращались в ностальгию. Неожиданно для себя они провели несколько часов за распитием ядрёного напитка и разговорами о старых временах.

Было уже за полночь, когда, пошатываясь, они отправились спать: Оцелот на диван в гостинной, а Миллер к себе в спальню.

На столе в кухне стоял пустой графин и лежал забытый приёмник, на котором едва мигала последняя лампочка.


End file.
